


Put A Bow On It

by EmeraldLight



Series: Bound & Tied [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Fluff, Incest, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Oral Sex, Swearing, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: After discovering his soulmate was his long lost brother, Shiro sets plans into motion to bring them together - permanently.Squeal to: Tied By Destiny, Bound By Blood
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Bound & Tied [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660522
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiralPool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralPool/gifts).



> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)

Shiro couldn’t hide the grin on his face as he waited in the airport, hands in the pockets of the zip-up hoodie Keith had purchased for him without his knowledge - it had been quite the surprise when the item had arrived in his mailbox in a badly wrapped box, but his eyebrows had shot up when he saw the black jacket with ‘Space Pilot’ written on the back in rainbow text. He knew he was going to get a lot of questions if any of his coworkers saw his hoodie, but he would never turn down a gift from the man he loved.

And he loved it.

Plus, it was fleece lined! Perfect for the cold weather that was creeping in.

He had been waiting for the flight to touch down since he had bought the ticket a month earlier, rocking onto his toes as he watched people starting to come through the doors. After nearly two months of waiting since he and Keith had first met, it was finally happening… and it was taking FOREVER.

But it was all worth it when Keith’s indigo eyes found Shiro’s grey and the teenager broke into a matching smile. His ever-growing hair was pulled into a high ponytail as he made his way towards Shiro as quickly as he could, trying to carefully dart past other passengers. Neither cared that they were no doubt blocking the path as Keith more or less launched himself into Shiro’s arms, wrapping his legs around the larger male’s waist as they hugged each other tightly. It was somewhat awkward, seeing as Keith was wearing a backpack, but Shiro laughed anyways and wrapped his arms around Keith as best he could. Letting Keith nuzzle into his neck, Shiro carried his soulmate far enough away that they weren’t completely blocking traffic, but he didn’t intend to let Keith out of his arms just yet.

“You’re finally here,” Shiro smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s shoulder, but trying not to draw attention to the two of them. Most people couldn’t care less about same sex relationships, but no one liked public displays of affection.

“I was here two months ago,” Keith teased, but he knew exactly what Shiro was talking about. Despite staying in touch for the last seven weeks or so, they two hadn’t been able to get together in person until now. The winter holidays meant that Shiro was done teaching for two weeks and it was the perfect time for Keith to make a trip to see him.

“Yeah, but you aren’t leaving this time,” Shiro sighed, gently setting Keith on his feet but keeping his hands on the other male’s slender hips. His thumbs rubbed against the fabric of Keith’s jeans that were covering his hips, making him wish he was touching bare skin.

“I can’t believe you bought a house for us.”

“Well, it’s not like I can bring you on base,” Shiro told him. “Well, not as my lover, at least. Remember?” Shiro laced his fingers with Keith’s as they made their way out of the airport, not needing to worry about any of Keith’s luggage - the dark haired male didn’t have anything other than his backpack. Everything else had been shipped to their new home the week before Keith flew in, and Shiro couldn’t wait to show him everything.

Leading the way out to where a Garrison issue Jeep was parked, it took all of Shiro’s strength not to simply pin Keith against the side of said Jeep and kiss him senseless. They needed to at least be somewhere more private for Shiro to do such a thing while driving a ‘company’ vehicle. That being said, Shiro only made it halfway to the new house before he pulled over somewhat abruptly, flicking on the hazard lights.

“Shiro…?”

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Shiro leaned over and gripped the front of Keith’s ever-present hoodie with one hand, pulling the boy into a deep kiss. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed at least a quick taste, not that Keith was going to complain.

What started out as just a soft kiss quickly turned into Keith unbuckling his own seatbelt so he could turn towards Shiro, tongues twisting together. It was messy, and a bit rough, their hands wandering over upper bodies and into hair. Shiro couldn’t stop one of his hands from creeping under Keith’s jacket, feeling the soft skin of Keith’s stomach, though he pulled back from the kiss when his fingers brushed over something unexpected.

“Did you… get your belly pierced…?”

Keith blushed, biting his bottom lip as he leaned back and wiggled his hips, tugging at the hem of his jacket and shirt so he could pull them up, exposing the simple silver barbell that graced his naval.

“Do you like it?” he asked with a coy smile, squirming in his seat. Shiro’s fingers brushed against the metal once again, the older male licking his lips.

“I can’t believe you managed to hide this from me,” Shiro said.

“Call it a christmas surprise,” Keith giggled. “But there’s more for you to unwrap, so I suggest we hold off on any more making out and you show me our new home.” Shiro sighed a little but knew Keith was right, both moving to sit properly in their seats and buckle up again before heading off once more.

The trip to the house took much too long if you asked either of the males in the truck, but soon enough Shiro was pulling into the driveway. All of his belongings had been moved into the house the day before, and Keith’s items had been delivered within the last week, but Shiro hadn’t spent a night in the house yet. He wanted his first night to be with Keith so they could make memories together.

“Put your backpack down on the step,” he instructed the younger male, smiling as he played with the keys while they approached the front door. Keith gave him a questioning look but did as was asked, though before he could question Shiro, the larger man scooped Keith into his arms, bridal style. Kissing his soulmate once more, Shiro held Keith close and unlocked the door before pushing it open and carrying him inside.

“You’re supposed to do this after we get married!” Keith laughed, waiting until they were inside before he kicked his feet a little. Both knew that getting married wasn’t really an option, no matter how much they wanted it to happen, but it was still fun to think about. Shiro smirked and shuffled Keith in his arms, loving the way his lover immediately wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Hold on tight,” Shiro warned, moving just outside the front door so he could bend and scoop up Keith’s backpack, making the dark haired male giggle once more as he clung to Shiro.

“Crazy man!”

“Crazy about you, and about having a place all to ourselves,” Shiro grinned, setting the backpack on the floor and nudging the door closed with his foot. He immediately pressed Keith into said door, capturing his lips once more as he ground their hips together. Sure, they should be checking out the house, especially since Shiro had plans for them to spend the holidays painting and decorating, but their hormones had other plans.

“Pants really need to come off,” Keith panted, one arm curled around Shiro’s neck while his free hand fumbled with his jeans. Shiro wondered if they could maneuver Keith in such a way that he could get his pants off without touching the floor, but that would be an adventure for another day. Mouths still pressed together as Keith was placed back on his feet, both males worked to deal with their pants - Keith’s coming completely off, Shiro’s being pushed down to his thighs. As soon as Keith made the move to essentially climb back into Shiro’s arms, the larger of the two lifted his lover once more, strong hands splayed over slender, toned tighs.

“I see you’ve been a busy boy,” Shiro chuckled against Keith’s lips as his fingers moved to prepare Keith, only to find his entrance slick with lube. Keith grinned, running his tongue along his bottom lip, back arching as Shiro slipped a finger inside.

“I took a pee break right before we were set to land,” he said sweetly. Shiro groaned at the thought of Keith fingering himself in the place bathroom, feeling his erection rubbing against Keith’s slick crack.

“You are so fucking naughty,” he grinned, capturing Keith’s lips yet again as he pressed a finger inside his lover, stretching him one final time before withdrawing them. He couldn’t get enough of his soulmate, even as he positioned himself and began pressing inside. The sound, and feel, of Keith’s moans being muffled by their messy kissing only served to arouse Shiro further, the muscled man sheathing himself deep inside his lover.

“You love it,” Keith groaned, toes curling as he was spread open around Shiro’s thick cock. Despite having a rather impressive toy collection, Keith had opted to avoid using said toys in favor of waiting to feel Shiro inside him once again. Fingers didn’t count, of course. And none of his toys compared to Shiro’s length and girth.

“I love you,” Shiro embraced the cliche, rolling his hips as he ground himself against Keith’s sweet spot. They had done the long and slow right before Keith had left the day after they had finally met, but he had no intention of doing it this time around. And judging by the way Keith started insistently pressing down against him, Shiro knew his lover had the same idea.

Bracing both arms above Keith’s shoulders and trusting his lover to hold onto him tightly, Shiro picked up a rather intense pace, thrusting himself into Keith as quickly as he dared. The copious amounts of lube Keith had used while on the plane only aided in their coupling, Shiro’s impressive length plunging into Keith’s eager hole repeatedly.

“I missed you,” Keith moaned, letting his head fall back against the door. “I missed this, missed us…”

“More like you missed my cock,” Shiro groaned in return, working his lips along the side of Keith’s neck. “It missed your ass just as much, don’t worry.” They had only had sex a handful of times, but it had been more than enough to cement the bond between them and cause quite the addiction. The sound of their moans filled the house, skin meeting skin as Shiro relentlessly plundered Keith’s tight ass.

“Harder,” Keith whimpered. “Fuck, Shiro, I want it harder!”

Needing to remove a hand from the door, Shiro dug strong fingers into Keith’s hip and pulled his lover down with each thrust, fucking into him like he asked. He absently wondered if Keith’s pale skin would be bruised in the morning, but it wasn’t like it hadn’t happened before. Shiro sometimes wondered if his lover liked being handled roughly.

The rougher thrusts caused Keith to cry his pleasure to the world, legs tightening around Shiro’s hips as he rocked down against the cock that was pounding into him. His own length was leaking heavily between their two stomachs, creating quite the mess on their jackets and offering just enough friction to make him feel good, but not enough to get him off. But he knew that Shiro was exceptionally skilled at making him cum untouched, and he wanted to experience that once again.

“I can’t last,” Shiro admitted, panting heavily against Keith’s shoulder as he worked to drive his lover over the edge. The feel of Keith’s tight body gripping his cock was making him lose control, but he would never forgive himself if he didn’t make Keith cum first. He wasn’t a selfish lover.

“I’m close, too,” Keith nodded and moaned happily, clenching around the large cock inside him and rolling his hips so Shiro was thrusting near-constantly against his sweet spot. Not that it was hard to make happen, Shiro filled him to near bursting and it was almost impossible not to stimulate his prostate.

Thighs trembling, Shiro drove himself into Keith once, twice, three more times before he felt himself go over the edge, moaning Keith’s name as he pumped an impressive load into Keith’s eager body. The sensation of Shiro pressing deep inside him, combined with the cum shooting inside him set the dark haired male off, Keith’s back arching once more as he came between them. Pearly ropes of cum splattered against their jackets, marring the black fabric as Keith felt his cock slide against the mess.

Panting, muscles twitching, and sweaty, the pair rocked against one another slowly, drawing their orgasms out as much as possible. Shiro lifted his head so he could kiss Keith once again, this time much more slowly and lovingly. His second hand came away from the wall and slid into Keith’s hair, releasing the long, soft locks from its ponytail so he could comb his fingers through.

“Welcome home, love,” he smiled, breaking the kiss to rest their foreheads together.

“Best welcome gift, ever,” Keith sighed softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith had yet to really see much of the two bedroom home Shiro had purchased for them, the two moving from the front entry directly to the shower in order to clean up from their adventure. He sighed happily as Shiro washed him from head to toe, eyes closed and allowing himself to lean into Shiro’s embrace.

“You aren’t allowed to fall asleep in the shower,” Shiro warned him. “It would be cute, but you are incredibly slippery at the moment and I don’t want our first shower in our first home to be marred by me dropping you.”

“We could have had a bath,” Keith smiled, feeling the soap being rinsed from his body as he stepped back under the water.

“It really is a nice tub, isn’t it?” Shiro chuckled. “Another reason I bought this place, but there’s a lot I want to show you.” When Keith stepped out of the shower to dry off, Shiro quickly scrubbed his own body, washing away the traces of their fun. Part of him had wanted to spend the way smelling of Keith, but cum was sticky and, when dried, it was incredibly itchy. Moving out of the shower, Shiro watched as Keith wandered, naked, out of the bathroom in search of his clothes.

“Don’t forger that we have neighbors, Keith!” Shiro called after him. “I left all the curtains open!”

“Good thing I don’t have boobs!” Keith called back, laughing brightly as he grabbed his pants from where they lay by the front door. He was highly amused that they bore no marks from their coupling, while he knew Shiro’s had been splattered when Shiro had pulled out. It seemed that both had the same idea, only donning something to cover their naughty bits - Keith in jeans (commando) and Shiro making a quick detour to the bedroom to pull a pair of spandex shorts from where his clothes sat in a duffle bag.

“Two bedrooms, one bathroom with nice shower and soaker tub, decent kitchen with an island we can eat on, a pretty nice living room with a proper wood burning fireplace, and a sun room,” Shiro explained, moving around the house as he spoke, one arm curled around Keith’s slender waist. There were boxes of their belongings scattered around all the rooms, but neither had all that much, which meant the house wasn’t overly cluttered.

“What in the world are we going to do with a… sun room?”

“Tint the glass and engage in somewhat exhibitionist style sex,” Shiro grinned, glancing down at Keith to see his response. Watching a brilliant blush quickly spread over Keith’s cheeks made him preen.

“Pervert.”

“Says the boy with a massive toy collection,” Shiro said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Keith’s hair. “That’s not a complaint, by the way. I love watching you fuck yourself.”

“Keep talking like that and we’ll never get moved in,” Keith stuck his tongue out, though he broke into giggles when Shiro kissed him in response. It lasted for a few moments, Shiro’s large hands roaming over Keith’s hips before they broke apart once more.

“I’m going to spend these entire two weeks touching you in some way, shape, or form,” Shiro told him. Keith didn’t mind one bit, lacing his fingers with Shiro’s as they toured around the house once again, this time slower. Discussions regarding painting the walls and arranging the furniture were mixed with soft kisses and gentle groping.

“Do you think we can paint fast enough to be able to decorate for christmas?” Keith pondered out loud, looking around the living room.

“Well, we could paint, and get decorations, and a tree…” Shiro was counting the items on his fingers. “I’m glad you had furniture, because I sure as hell didn’t. The Garrison has been my home since before I needed to consider living on my own.”

“I look forward to cramming onto my single bed with you,” Keith grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. “Unless we’re going to go out and buy a bed today.”

“Well… we could.”

“Do you have the money to replace all the furniture?” Keith asked quietly, making Shiro lift an eyebrow in question.

“All this stuff is from dad’s place… I’d rather fuck you on new stuff…”

Shiro was sure it was more about the memories, but he could admit that knowing they he and Keith were the first people to shag on the furniture was absolutely a draw. His bank account had taken a hit with the purchase of the house, but there was enough left to replace some key pieces.

“Well, I suppose we should get dressed then,” Shiro smiled, turning and pulling Keith into a firm hug. “Although I love seeing you like this… I love seeing you in general, honestly. Especially in my arms. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love you, Keith. I’m so happy we’re finally doing this.”

“I love you, too, Shiro,” Keith smiled in return, lifting onto his toes so he could kiss his lover softly.

*****

King size bed, complete with all new pillows and bedding, and a bedroom set that provided a sturdy four post bedframe with under-bed storage, two dressers, great headboard with even more storage, and two bedside tables.

Large sectional couch that apparently resists liquids and stains, also sporting hidden storage behind select couch cushions.

Glorious 50” TV that took up most of the wall, as well as an entertainment center that offered a even more storage - because who doesn’t need hidden storage.

And as many festive holiday decorations as they could carry, including an impressive tree that they honestly weren’t sure was going to fit.

This would be why both were sprawled on the living room floor, panting from the effort of hauling all the furniture into the house.

“Oh we don’t need people to move it for us,” Keith grumbled, one leg propped up on the ottoman that rested in front of the new couch. “We’re perfectly capable of doing it ourselves, no need to spend more money. Nevermind the fact that I’m like… less than half your size, you asshat!”

“At least we don’t have a second floor,” Shiro chuckled, reaching over to stroke his fingers along Keith’s ribs. “I hate stairs, that’s why I bought this place.”

“Can we have a bath NOW?”

“Of course, love,” Shiro smiled, pushing himself up and rolling his shoulders a little. “How about I order pizza and we can eat that in the tub, yeah?” Keith turned his head to face his soulmate, smiling and nodding at the suggestion. There was no food in the house just yet, and while Keith had no problem keeping pots and pans, he had voiced his plans to purge all the plates, cups, cutlery, and more from the belongings he had gotten shipped to the house. While he hadn’t thought of it when everything had been packed up, seeing the items ‘tainting’ his new home was not something he was okay with.

Shiro placed the order for pizza while sitting on the kitchen island, watching Keith pack the boxes containing the offending items out of the house. The couch and arm chair that previously resided in their new living room had already made their way outside, and Keith added anything else he didn’t want to keep to the growing pile of ‘Free.’ Old but in good condition, they knew the items would be gone by morning.

“Think we can get off in under thirty minutes?” Shiro licked his lips as he made his proposal, fingers teasing along the waistband of Keith’s jeans, wanting to distract his lover from the dark thoughts he knew were brewing.

“Or maybe I can show you a skill you haven’t seen yet.” When Keith tilted his head in question, Shiro smiled almost wickedly and hopped down off the counter, patting where he had been sitting.

“Pants off and up you get.”

Keith was sure that Shiro was going to rim him again, and he wasn’t going to complain if that was the case, because Shiro had an incredible tongue. He did hiss as his bare backside came into contact with the cool surface of the counter top, making Shiro chuckle. The older male tugged Keith’s hips to the end of the counter and spread Keith’s long legs before dropping his head and licking a wet trail up the inside of one of his thighs.

“I’m too sweaty for this, Shiro…” Keith said, squirming his hips a little, one leg stretched out over his soulmate’s shoulder while the other hung off the edge of the counter. Every touch of Shiro’s tongue made his nerves jump, not to mention his rapidly hardening length. Was Shiro really going to…?

Sweet sparkly fuck, he was!

Stormy grey eyes watched Keith’s every reaction as he pressed his nose against the underside of Keith’s half-hard length, his tongue teasing swollen testicles. He knew Keith wouldn’t expect him to do such things, he was big, and dominant, and stereotypes wouldn’t mark him as someone who sucked dick, but he did. And he enjoyed it.

“Holy fuck, Shiro!” Keith’s back arched off the counter as Shiro worked his tongue up the underside of Keith’s length, feeling him flick it against the tip and causing his hips to jump. A low chuckle bubbled up from deep in Shiro’s chest and he wasted no time in taking Keith into his mouth, working his head down until he felt his lover bump the back of his throat. Eyes still watching, even as Keith braced himself on his hands and let his head fall back, Shiro started working his mouth up and down. He could feel Keith leaking into his mouth, savoring the taste as it washed over his tongue.

“Feels good…” he moaned, wanting nothing more than to bury his hand (or both) into Shiro’s hair and fuck into his mouth, but he didn’t think he would last long anyways. Feeling the way Shiro’s tongue twisted around his now aching length, the suction as he hollowed his cheeks, not to mention the way he made sure to rub his tongue against the sensitive tip… it was all more than enough to bring him off quickly. The only thing that could have made it better would have been if Shiro was fucking him at the same time.

His lover must have been thinking the same thing because Keith felt a blunt finger press against his twitching entrance, teasing him and threatening to push inside. The saliva oozing out around Shiro’s lips was used as lubrication, and Keith cried out as the finger breached him.

“Shiro… I’m…” he gasped out, arms giving way as he settled back against the counter and rolled his hips. One leg remained over Shiro’s shoulder while the other bent at the knee and Keith braced a foot against the counter, trying to spread himself open even further. The finger inside him didn’t pump in and out, instead it immediately sought out his sweet spot and rubbed against it mercilessly.

Unable to restrain himself, Keith shoved a hand against the back of Shiro’s head, momentarily saddened that his lover’s hair was so short, but he held Shiro’s head down against him nonetheless. Somewhere in the back of his pleasure filled mind he could hear the doorbell, signalling the arrival of their dinner, but he was already gone.

“I’m CUMMING!” his voice flooded through the house, hips thrusting into Shiro’s mouth as he came. He could hear Shiro chuckling around him, the sensations making him squirm even more as the man swallowed every drop Keith gave to him.

“F-fucking hell, Shiro…” Keith panted, toes curled from the pleasure. “Pizza… door…” He was faintly aware of Shiro moving away, hearing the older male smacking his lips as he made his way in the direction of the front door, but he was in no fit state to move. No doubt the scene at the door was an interesting one, and he wondered if Shiro’s jeans were holding back his erection enough to make the whole interaction less awkward. The fact that his pants even contained his cock was something that blew Keith’s mind, but he also knew that when he was hard, it was easy to spot.

“I gave him a good tip,” Shiro grinned, returning to the kitchen with pizza and soda in hand. “Partially because I’m pretty sure he could tell I’m rock hard, but also because he heeded my request for paper plates, napkins, and cups.”

Keith was still blow away, literally, by the experience, turning his head to the side so he could see his lover. Managing to curl a finger at Shiro, he was pleased when the food was set aside in favor of Shiro kissing him sweetly. He knew others would be put off by the fact Shiro had just sucked him off, but despite Keith being new to sex with another person, he was far from a vanilla lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith yawned as he rolled out of bed the next morning, arms stretching above his head as he made his way out of the bedroom and followed the sounds of Shiro puttering around in the kitchen. While the dark haired male wore shorts and pulled a hair tie off his wrist so he could tame his sleep-ruffled hair, Shiro was fully dressed and smiling sweetly at his approaching soulmate.

“I went out and got tea,” he said, blowing a kiss at Keith.

“You spoil me,” Keith said, yawning once again and reaching for the offered cup of still steaming tea. Long fingers curled around the cup and he sighed happily at the warmth, taking a careful sip.

“We’ll need to restock the house today, I think,” Shiro told him. “Food, toiletries, that sort of thing. But if you don’t feel like going out, I’m happy to do it on my own. You could always start unpacking everything.” Keith came around the kitchen island, setting his cup down just long enough to press himself against Shiro and share a good morning kiss.

“I like that plan,” he told the larger man. “I’m not quite ready to get dressed yet, but I’m happy to start unpacking while you do the hard work.” He frowned a little as stepped back and reached for his tea, making Shiro ask what was wrong.

“Oh! Nothing’s wrong,” he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I was just wondering if you have wifi… I’d love to play music or something while I unpack, and I don’t want to blow all my data on it.” Shiro smiled and nodded, opening the pantry cupboard door to show Keith where he had stored the information.

“I taped it in here when they hooked it up a few days ago. Had a feeling you were going to need it sooner rather than later.”

A few more kisses, and a playful grope, later and Shiro was heading out to do more shopping, leaving Keith with the task of unpacking. Music turned up, hips swaying, and head bobbing, the dark haired teen started finding homes for each item he got his hands on.

*****

Oh yes, this was exactly what Shiro was hoping for when he and Keith moved in together. Setting his multiple bags on the kitchen counter, Shiro was treated to the sight of Keith bouncing around the living room in a pair of crimson red thigh-high socks, a black skirt, and one of Shiro’s t-shirts that hung off one shoulder. With the music pumping, his slender soulmate hadn’t heard the other man return home, and Shiro was going to enjoy the view for as long as he could. The open concept of the kitchen and living room meant he had an unhindered view of Keith, resulting in Shiro leaning back against the counter and licking his lips.

Keith was busy unpacking his impressively large movie collection, bending repeatedly and causing Shiro to groan. The younger male was wearing a pair of red, lacey boy-shorts style underwear and it was just one more thing Shiro didn’t know he was into. Staring without shame, Shiro palmed himself through his jeans and let his head tilt to the side, considering all the things he could do to Keith while he was wearing those sinful panties.

“SHIRO!” Keith’s shocked squeal was heard even over the music, purple eyes wide as he nearly tripped over his own feet. His socks weren’t the most stable when standing on hardwood, especially not freshly cleaned hardwood. Shiro grinned and waved a hand.

“You jerk!” Keith glared at him as he moved to turn the music down to a much quieter level.

“Just enjoying the view, love.” Shiro ignored the groceries that he really should have been putting away, instead opening his arms and walking towards Keith. The man in question rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion with his hand.

“Groceries, you butthead. I’m sure you have perishables and I don’t want our house to smell like rotten milk before we’ve been here more than a few days,” he instructed. When Shiro pouted but did as he was told, Keith followed along, allowing his hips to sway with every step. Despite never having lived together before, or even spent this much time together, the two moved easily around one another.

“You did a great job putting everything away, love,” Shiro smiled. “I know we didn’t have much stuff, but you still put a huge dent in getting us moved in.”

“All I have left is my movie collection, really. I think that made up at least half of my belongings,” Keith chuckled. “But I was wondering… what’s the plan for the spare bedroom?” Shiro shrugged, putting the last of the food in the fridge.

“Storage?” he suggested. “I didn’t honestly have a plan, but I knew I wanted something bigger than a single bedroom home. Did you have an idea?”

“Well…” Keith bit his bottom lip as though his idea wasn’t going to go over well, prompting Shiro to turn towards him. Man, he loved when Keith looked all cute and shy, and he waited patiently while Keith gathered the nerve to tell him what was on his mind.

“I’ve… been thinking about… cam shows…” Keith spoke slowly, worried about how Shiro would take the information. It took Shiro a few moments to figure out what his lover was trying to say, sliding his hand up and down Keith’s side.

“Are you talking about watching them?”

“No…”

“Doing them.”

“Yeah…”

Shiro watched the smaller male for a few moments before leaning down and kissing Keith’s hair, telling him, “Let’s make some tea, sit down, and talk about this, then.” To say Keith was surprised was putting it lightly, purple eyes going wide as Shiro moved to make said tea.

“We’re going to talk about it?”

“Of course,” Shiro smiled over his shoulder, plugging in the new kettle after filling it with water. “Why wouldn’t we? I’m not your keeper, Keith, I’m your lover. If this is something you want to explore, we need to properly discuss it.”

Tea brewed and cookies procured from the package Shiro had bought that day, the two made their way into the living room and settled on the couch, Keith curling his legs under himself. Shiro waited patiently once again, not wanting to rush Keith into explaining his decisions - this most likely wasn’t something he had thought of in the few hours Shiro had been out of the house.

“I don’t really have any skills…” Keith began after drinking nearly his entire cup of tea, though he stared at the last of the minty liquid, instead of looking at Shiro. “I can’t ask you to pay for everything…”

“After so many years living in the Garrison barracks, I have a good deal of money saved up, Keith,” Shiro sighed softly. “I’m sorry if I made you think that you had to work, ever. They pay me well, and even with the house and the money we spent in the last two days, I’m not worried. But if you’re uncomfortable with me paying for everything, I won’t tell you not to find something that you enjoy doing… I just didn’t expect it to be something like becoming a camboy.”

“Because it’s demeaning?”

“What? No,” Shiro shook his head, letting out a snort. “Why would it be demeaning? If anything, it’s empowering, because you’re choosing to show your body off, no one is forcing you to do it. It’s more like… I’m not sure how I feel about someone seeing you so intimately. Seeing you how I see you.” Shiro let out another sigh, though this one was much larger and lasted longer, setting his empty cup aside.

“But that’s selfish of me to say such a thing,” he continued. “I don’t own you, I’m not your keeper, like I said. I don’t have any right to tell you not to show your body off to other people. If this is something you truly want to do, I’ll support you.”

Keith finished off his tea and set his cup aside as well, moving to crawl onto Shiro’s lap. He smiled as he was wrapped in Shiro’s strong arms, pressing his face against Shiro’s neck and kissing his skin softly.

“I’d just have a few requests.”

“Oh?”

“I’d like if you didn’t show your face,” Shiro said softly, leaning back against the couch and holding Keith close, one hand trailing fingers along his back. “I’m a ranking military officer, and sooner or later people are going to see us together and realize you’re my lover. I’d appreciate it if I didn’t have to have a conversation with my students, or gods forbid my superiors, about why my boyfriend was online, wearing a skirt, and riding a dragon dick shaped dildo.”

Keith snorted, trying to hold back his snickering. It made sense, given Shiro’s position, but it was still an amusing thought.

“Part of me wants to ask you to hide your soulmark, as well,” Shiro kept talking, pressing his fingers between Keith’s shoulder blades, against the mark he spoke of. “Mine is quite visible… but that’s a stretch, and considering where yours is, it’s not something easy to hide.” Keith pressed himself closer, squirming at the sensation of his mark being touched. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the conversation - Shiro was possessive, but not in such a way that made Keith feel as though he didn’t have free will.

“Final request.”

“Mhm?”

“If you decide to become a camboy… can you wait until after the holidays? I just finally got you all to myself, and I want to spend the next two weeks knowing that I’m the only person who gets to see you this way.”

“What way? Naked?”

“Not just naked, but that’s a big part of it. But I get to see you in outfits like this one,” Shiro said, sliding his hands over Keith’s thighs, dipping under the flare of the skirt. “I get to see you with your hair all messy when you first wake up, or fresh out of the shower with your skin still damp. And the way you flush when I’m inside you… I just want to bask in the fact we’re finally together, and I don’t ever have to let you go again.”

Keith smiled, sitting up so he could see Shiro’s face. Part of him expected to see something sad, as though Shiro was upset by Keith’s confession, but instead he saw only love and a kind smile.

“I’d love that,” he told the larger man, sliding his hands over Shiro’s strong chest. “Because I’m yours, forever.”

*****

“Where did you hear about this?” Shiro groaned, toes curled as he forced his hips to stay still, watching his beloved soulmate settle himself on Shiro’s thick length. Keith smiled sweetly over his shoulder as he sank down all the way, loving the way Shiro was struggling to hold back.

“Read it online, obviously,” he rested his back against Shiro’s chest, sighing happily as Shiro hugged him tightly, one hand splayed over his tight stomach, the other resting on Keith’s thigh.

“And it’s called…”

“Cockwarming. It’s where I just sit here, your cock gloriously deep inside me, and I keep you nice and warm while we watch a movie.”

“And I don’t get to move, either?”

“Usually this is done while the person with the dick is, oh, sitting at a desk doing paperwork, or on the phone, or… doing anything the want, just in a stationary position,” Keith explained, trying his best not to clench around Shiro’s length. “Some people like using someone’s mouth, but I just can’t figure out how that’s comfortable. I mean, I can barely get my mouth around your dick as it is, let alone prevent my jaw from locking up while I leave you in my mouth for a while.”

Shiro groaned, his head falling back against the couch as he desperately tried not to simply fuck himself into his skirt-clad lover. Teenagers found the weirdest porn, he concluded. He had thought he had figured out all his kinks, all his likes and dislikes, but here Keith was, showing him something new, and he was pretty sure he liked it.

“H-how long are you going to sit on me?”

“Until I get impatient, or you cum inside me, whichever comes first.”

Keith was proud of his soulmate, and of himself. He hadn’t expected Shiro to agree to this, but he should have known the man was going to be game to try something at least once. They had talked about a lot of things, including some of their deeper, darker fantasies, but this was something new Keith had discovered.

Shiro had no idea what was going on in the movie Keith had picked for them, his hands roaming all over Keith’s body, touching as much skin as he was able. Each time he slid his hands over Keith’s thighs, he could feel the smaller male twitch and clench around him, making his breath come out in soft pants. He wanted to curl his fingers around Keith’s cock and stroke him until he came all over Shiro’s hand, but he was fairly sure that making Keith cum was against the rules.

Soft sounds of pleasure slipped past Shiro’s lips as Keith started clenching around him, making his toes curl once more. It was such an intense feeling considering neither of them were actually moving, and he let his mind wander to the possibilities…

Sitting at his desk at the Garrison with Keith snuggled against him, legs around his waist, all while Shiro graded papers.

Laying in bed while he spooned Keith from behind, the two of them reading.

...one of Keith’s recently proposed cam shows, where Keith sat on his cock and simply answered the questions of his many fans. And he knew Keith would have a lot of fans.

“Holy shit! Keith!”

Shiro’s eyes flew open, not even realizing he had closed them, caught off guard as he was suddenly cumming inside his boyfriend, hips jerking as he flooded Keith’s clenching passage with several shots of seed. Keith squeaked in surprise, though it turned into a moan as he felt the wet heat spread inside him.

“Mmm… Shiro… Wow…” Keith squirmed just a little, still using his inner muscles to clench around his lover. “I didn’t think you’d cum… It feels so good…” Shiro pulled him tighter against his chest, lifting his head enough to kiss at Keith’s neck.

“I didn’t think it was possible, honestly,” he admitted. “But I kinda got lost in a fantasy…” He wasn’t surprised when Keith started rolling his hips, knowing the teen was going to want to get off as well, but Shiro seized his hips and held him still.

“Nope, denied. I have plans for you,” he smirked. “I think you’re going to like it, though.”

“Mean,” Keith whined, but when Shiro urged him off his lap, he did as he was told. Shiro licked his lips at the sight of his cum oozing from Keith’s tight little hole, and he contemplated cleaning him up, but not this time.

Keith turned and watched his lover with a confused expression, watching Shiro wiggle out of his pajama pants completely before he stretched himself out on the couch. And spread his legs wide.

“Your turn, love,” Shiro told him, watching Keith with lust clouded eyes as he swiped two fingers through the slick combination of lube and cum on his cock and reached under himself to tease against his own entrance. Keith’s eyes went wide, unable to look away as Shiro breached himself with both fingers, entranced by the sight.

“Shiro…” he breathed, feeling his originally softening length begin hardening yet again. He had never in a million years thought that his big, strong lover would be a bottom, but here he was, fingering himself while he watched Keith.

“Hurry up and get that beautiful cock inside me,” Shiro groaned, hooking one leg over the back of the couch while he pulled his other knee up towards his chest so Keith had easy access.

“Really…?”

“Fuck yes, I want to see how long YOU last.”

Keith didn’t bother to ask anymore questions, and he certainly wasn’t going to protest. The long haired male had always wondered what it would be like to top someone, but he hadn’t ever expected it to happen. With a bit of guidance from Shiro, Keith moaned loudly as he sheathed himself inside his lover, indigo eyes rolling back slightly. He felt Shiro curl one leg around his hips, pulling him close and helping him tuck his hips against Shiro’s, ensuring they were pressed firmly together.

“It’s so hot and tight,” Keith was already panting, laying himself against Shiro’s chest and kissing over his heart. “Is this how it feels when you’re inside me?”

“Every time,” Shiro smiled, slipping his hand under Keith’s shirt so he could stroke his fingers along Keith’s soulmark.

“It feels so good…”

“Ditto,” Shiro chuckled. He watched Keith through half-closed eyes as he suddenly, and without warning, clenched tightly around his lover. The startled moan Keith let out was music to his ears and he repeated the action, trying to milk Keith’s orgasm from him. It had been a long time since he had someone inside him and realized he had missed it.

“You’re cheating,” Keith groaned, unable to stop himself as he started rolling his hips.

“You did the exact same thing, brat.” Despite wanting to bring Keith off in the same way his soulmate had milked him, Shiro released his leg from around Keith’s hips ever so slightly, and then pulled him close again.

“Fuck me…”

Keith needed no further encouragement, sitting up properly and moving his hands to Shiro’s hips, immediately beginning to pump into his lover. Profanities flowed from both their mouths while precum leaked from the tip of Shiro’s renewed erection. The larger male angled his hips so Keith was raking his cock against his sweet spot, making him moan loudly. Grey eyes locked with indigo as Shiro wrapped his fingers around his length and started stroking himself quickly.

“I… I’m gonna…” Keith’s thrusts grew faster as he started to lose the battle against holding off his orgasm.

“Inside me,” Shiro all but commanded him, pushing down against each thrust in an attempt to take Keith as deep as possible. “Cum inside me, please!”

Their voices mingled together as they came, Keith thrusting almost frantically before he felt himself go over the edge, cumming hard inside Shiro. He watched Shiro arch under him, painting his own chest with his second orgasm of the day, the sight making Keith lick his lips. Oh yes, they would absolutely be switching out from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro was a man with a plan, making bacon, eggs, and toast in a pair of red and green shorts, humming along to the christmas song that was playing quietly via the speaker connected to his phone. He was sure that the scent of food cooking was going to lure Keith out of their bed, but he also knew the slender male didn’t like sleeping alone.

As soon as he heard movement and the bathroom door click closed, Shiro turned and flicked on the kettle so he could make tea. He had been up long enough to turn on all the sparkly lights that decorated the living room, as well as the (somewhat badly decorated) tree, and Shiro had pulled open the curtains of the large bay window to expose the light snowfall.

Plating their breakfast and preparing the tea, Shiro didn’t hear Keith enter the kitchen until a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and he felt Keith press a kiss against his back.

“Morning, love,” he smiled. “Happy christmas.”

“Happy christmas…” Keith yawned, rubbing his cheek against Shiro’s back as he worked to wake up fully.

“I started a fire for us, and breakfast is ready. Why don’t you grab the tea and we can eat on the couch, yeah?”

“Mhm…” Keith reluctantly released his boyfriend and did as he was asked, carrying the two cups of perfect temperature tea into the living room. He could hear Shiro following along behind him and smiled at the idea of breakfast. Everything was quiet, and calm, and warm as the two settled on the couch, Keith wrapping himself in a blanket before he started to eat. It was a comfortable silence broken only by the sound of cutlery against the plates, or the quiet pop and hiss from the fire burning.

Shiro gathered the dirty dishes when both had finished their food and placed them in the sink to be washed at a later time, because right now there were gifts to exchange. Moving the few gifts they had purchased for one another onto the couch, Shiro pulled Keith onto his lap and draped a blanket over the both of them. The fire was nice and all, but both were barely dressed (not that they intended to change that), though Keith was wearing shorts as well as a pair of festive green thigh-high socks with candy canes all over them. Shiro loved thigh highs.

Cheesy holiday cards, silly gifts, a ‘First Christmas’ ornament that Keith found that was a silver star hanging on a white ribbon with the year etched into the back, and a small, square, black velvet box with a tiny little red bow on the top.

It made Keith’s breath catch, the younger male tilting his head to the side as Shiro kissed his neck and told him to open it. Why were his hands suddenly shaking? Could Shiro feel his heart racing as his lips brushed along Keith’s pulse points?

And then the box was open and Keith was staring down at the pair of thin, black, polished bands that resided within the box. They were identical, very simple and yet the sight of them made Keith’s eyes go wide. Shiro was prepared for his lover suddenly turning around and straddling his lap, chuckling as Keith nearly fell completely off the couch, making Shiro hold him firmly by the hips.

“Marry me?” he asked with a smile, his thumbs beginning to rub circles against Keith’s hipbones. Keith’s eyes darted back and forth between the box he clutched in one hand and Shiro’s face, mind racing.

“But… I thought…”

“Just because it can’t be ‘official’ or have a stupid signed piece of paper, doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you forever, Keith,” Shiro told him, leaning in to kiss his lover softly. “I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you in my arms. I want the world, hell, the universe to know that you are mine, and I am yours, and I dare anyone to try and take you away from me.”

“Shiro…”

“Marry me, Keith. Will you?”

Keith felt the tears slipping over his cheeks before he realized they had been gathering, nodding his head.

“Yes… It’s all I’ve been thinking about since the day we started texting. Yes, I’ll marry you, Shiro.” He leaned into the warm hand that cupped his cheek, feeling Shiro’s thumb brush away the tears he couldn’t stop from falling, eyes fluttering closed for a moment before they popped open again. Not trusting himself to put the ring on with his own shaking hands, Keith thrust the box towards Shiro, watching as the man realized what Keith was asking and took both carefully sized rings out.

“One for you,” Shiro continued to smile, not sure if he was even capable of stopping, to be honest, sliding the simple, slender band on Keith’s ring finger. “And one for me.” He loved the way Keith watched his every move so intently, seating the ring on his own very important finger before lacing their left hands together.

Christmas music still playing, lights twinkling, and snow falling in big, fat, flakes outside the window, the two laid themselves out on the couch. Shiro’s hands smoothed all over Keith’s body while his lips kissed every inch of skin he could reach. There was no need to rush, but at the same time they both just wanted to be connected as they celebrated this moment. With little urging from Shiro, Keith lifted his hips and allowed the larger man to remove his shorts, smiling as Shiro’s own spandex was quickly discarded as well.

The thigh highs remained.

Unable to do more than cling to his soulmate and offer up sweet moans, Keith spread his legs and pulled his knees against his chest while Shiro worked to prepare him. The crazy amount of storage they had oh-so-carefully planned for when designing the living room had meant there was lube stored in every room. Including a hidden compartment in the couch. This lead to Shiro scissoring two fingers inside Keith, teasing him in all the right ways.

Shiro enjoyed the way Keith writhed against his fingers, panting and whispering for more as his toes clenched and released in the air. He wondered, suddenly, if this was the first time they would be making love, instead of the more intense fucking. It probably was, but Shiro quickly vowed to himself that he wouldn’t let it be the last time.

“Shiro…” Keith groaned low in his throat, back arching as Shiro’s large body settled over him and his lover pressed inside. The stretch of Keith’s body around his large length made Shiro moan in return, always amazed at how tight Keith always was, no matter how often he plundered his tight little hole.

“I love you,” Shiro whispered, holding Keith close as he waited for the teen to adjust. When Keith curled his legs around Shiro’s fit waist and moved his arms under Shiro’s arms and around his back, Shiro knew it was time. Slow, fluid movements brought them together, Shiro’s length slowly plunging into Keith’s eager body again and again.

“I love you,” Keith repeated, wrapped around Shiro and letting his body rock with every delicious thrust. “I love you so much, Shiro. I love you!”

As the pleasure built within them, Shiro found his hips moving into a faster pace and he pressed himself against Keith just a little more, granting his lover the friction of his slender cock trapped between two toned stomachs. It was exactly what Keith needed, paired when the way Shiro’s cock ground itself over his sweet spot, driving them both towards the peak.

They clutched each other tightly, moans of pleasure mingling together as Keith found his release first, slicking their stomachs with pulse after pulse of sticky cum. Blunt nails dug into Shiro’s back as he arched, body spasming around the length buried so incredibly deep inside him, almost sobbing as the emotions flooded over him.

And then Shiro was kissing him deeply, pulling Keith’s hips tight against his own as he spilled himself in the man he loved, flooding his passage and marking Keith as his yet again. But it felt so different this time, so much more powerful, and he never wanted the feeling to fade. Even as they broke the kiss apart in order to pant, the two still clung to one another, Shiro adjusting his grip so he could curl his arms around Keith’s waist.

With a minor adjustment, Shiro sat up on his knees and brought Keith with him, feeling the smaller male shift his arms to be wrapped around Shiro’s neck. Both moaned as Keith settled further onto Shiro, loving the sensation of Shiro bottoming out inside his beloved.

“Happy christmas, my husband…” Shiro whispered in his ear, one hand sliding up and down Keith’s back in a soothing motion as he felt Keith tremble against him.

“Husband…” Keith echoed, nodding as he pressed his face against Shiro’s neck. “Happy christmas…”


End file.
